Study of fish behavior, particularly investigation of the separation of species and the occupation of closely adjacent ecological niches or grooves indicates various biological signals produce specific behavioral responses. Automatic response to visual signals is particularly strong in the teleostean group of fishes, which includes the game fish caught with various types of fishing lures. A life-like eye structure on a fishing lure adds to the authenticity of the artificially originated visual signal which the lures provide to game fish and, hence more dependably produces the strike response.
The concept of the present invention provides a particularly life-like, three dimensional eye structure for use on various types of fishing lures or on fishing hooks. The simulated eye is relatively simple in construction and thus easily and economically manufactured.